Episode 320: Murder Circus
"Murder Circus" was originally released on September 13, 2016. Description We're all together in Huntington, making a television show, which is pretty great. One caveat: One of us is dissolving at the molecular level, which has thrown a REAL MONKEY WRENCH into production. A real "Snafu," as we like to say in the showbiz industry. Suggested Talking Points Red Carpet Tummy Illness, Coffee Twins, Circus Traps, Snack Extraction, Mystery Rolls, Praying Mantis, Jurassic Park Fans, Mandatory Plane Food Outline 05:04 - A woman I went to university with works at my local Starbucks. We knew each other, and I would happily say hello to her and reintroduce myself, except for one problem: she had an identical twin, and I'm not sure which twin it is. Do I have to move now? -- Confused Coffee-Drinker 08:41 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from an unknown "YaDrew Answers" user, who asks: I think magicians are hot. I can't afford to go to circuses. Is there any other places that magicians hang out where I could meet them? 14:18 - My office buys food for lunctime meetings. After the meeting is over, the food placed in the break room. I learned from our receptionist that she throws away any food at the end of the day if anything is left. Sometimes there are containers full of food left. I decided that rather than let this food go to waste, I would bring containers on days that food would be available, and try to bring it home. Am I good? -- Not Quite Dumpster Diving In Fishers Indiana 19:54 - Y - Sent in by Erin Kys, from Yahoo Answers user $Calvster$, who asks: Would you eat a bag of bread rolls? that have been mysteriously left at your doorstep.? 25:24 - MZ - Sponsored by Casper. Sponsored by Trunk Club. Advertisement for The Greatest Generation. 32:05 - Three weeks ago a praying mantis showed up on our back door. After a week, I put her in a box, and moved her to my neighbor's garden, but the next day she was back in the same place. I don't want to kill her, but she's been very big, and my wife and I are both too nervous to use the back door in case she jumps on us, plus she hangs out on the screen and is always watching. What should I do? -- Creeped In Chicago 36:37 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Rosing, from an anonymous Yahoo Answers user, who asks: CAN A PALEONTOLOGIST LIKE JURASSIC PARK OR NO? I hear people say all the time nobody who truly likes dinosaurs should like/be a fan of Jurassic Park,because it's inaccurate..I'm an aspiring paleontologist and I adore the movie..But can I still like it if I'm an aspiring paleontologist???? People act like you cannot like both..:( Update: People call JP fans all the time 'fanboy' and say they know nothing of real dinos..I do,this movie is what made me wanna be a paleontologist..I know some dinos had feathers,I know all this..But can I still be a massive fan of the movie if I become a paleontologist ? 42:26 - For a few days ago I was on a four hour flight to LA. A flight attendant handed out snacks to me and the other passengers in my row. A few minutes after I finished my cheese nips and peanuts, the man sitting next to me picked up his unopened snacks and motioned as if to say, "would you like these?" I motioned what I felt like was a firm no, and said, "thanks anyway." He placed the snacks on my tray and said, "maybe you'll change your mind later." I didn't know what to do. I placed it in the seat pocket in front of me and put up my tray. When the flight attendant came around to collect trash, I handed her the unwanted packs. Am I good? How can I avoid being the trash man for my fellow passengers? -- Snack Attacked In Kansas City 49:55 - Justin McElroy Fun Fact 50:58 - Housekeeping 53:36 - FY - Sent in by Rachel Rosing, from Yahoo Answers user Before The Sun Sets On Her 16Th Birthday!, who asks: How can i explain to my idiot aunt that flute doesn't attract snakes? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes